ASAMIYA PROJECT
by KuraiTenshiAsamiya
Summary: Athena Asamiya, la popular Idol PsychoSoldier, recibe una invitación de forma poco convencional para un nuevo torneo KOF... con nuevas reglas y un nuevo modo de pelea... qué le está esperando a esta chica?
1. Chapter 1

**ASAMIYA PROJECT.  
CAPÍTULO 1.  
"PRÓLOGO DE UNA NUEVA BATALLA"**

_Auditorio de Osaka, 10:30 p.m._

-¡¡OTRA, OTRA, OTRA!!  
-Gracias a todos. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo concierto!

Entre gritos y aplausos, una popular idol japonesa de 18 años, estatura media, tez blanca, ojos violetas igual que su larga cabellera y medidas casi perfectas (83-57-82), concluía con su concierto. Debido al cansancio y la emoción, al salir del escenario, la chica fue a toda velocidad a su camerino a tomar una merecida ducha.

-Wow, cuánta gente, y eso que es el primer concierto. Bien, ¡daré lo mejor de mí!

Una vez que salió y se cambió, la joven se percató de que había una hoja de papel en su espejo, la arrancó y comenzó a leer su contenido:

"Señorita Asamiya: ha sido invitada a una reunión especial esta misma noche en el escenario de auditorio, favor de asistir lo más pronto posible".

-Ha de ser alguna broma del jefe – pensaba la muchacha -. Bueno, no pierdo nada con ir: a lo mejor es un regalo por lo de hoy (el concierto).

Sin embargo, al llegar, el escenario se encontraba totalmente vacío y a oscuras. De repente, se enciende la lámpara central del escenario.

-Pase al frente, señorita Asamiya. Le garantizo un rato agradable.

La voz era grave, seca: una voz masculina. La chava no reconocía dicha voz, aunque sabía que la había escuchado en algún lugar. Con algo de curiosidad (y temor), accedió a la petición y se colocó donde se encontraba la luz.

-Oh, disculpe mi falta de educación. Ahora mismo me presento.

Terminando de decir esto, otra lámpara se encendió frente a la joven, mostrando al sujeto que la había llamado.

La chica no lo creía: se trataba de un hombre de edad madura, de cabello corto rubio, porte elegante y una enorme cicatriz en el pecho. El jefe de la mafia de South Town: Geese Howard.

-¿Sorprendida? Tranquilícese, no planeo combatir contra usted… aún.  
-¿¡Qué haces aquí, Geese!? Pensé que sólo te interesaba matar a los Bogard. ¿También planeas acabar conmigo? Inténtalo, y luego te arrepentirás (La chava se pone en guardia).  
-Ya se lo dije, no tengo ningún interés en luchar; además, yo no soy Geese. Únicamente tomé control de su cuerpo para llevar a cabo mi proyecto, poniéndolo a su nombre.  
-¿Eres tan cobarde que no das la cara? Espera, ¿qué proyecto?

Como respuesta, una carta salió volando y se clavó (a modo de daga) a un costado de la cara de la muchacha.

-¿Piensa que soy cobarde? Entonces vaya a South Town y quizás nos veamos cara a cara.

Dicho esto, Geese (o quien quiera que controlara su cuerpo) desapareció, y el escenario se iluminó súbitamente.

"Entonces fue una ilusión, por eso no pude sentir su presencia", pensaba la joven. Sin embargo, al voltear vio que la carta seguía junto a ella. La quitó de la pared y se la llevó a su camerino, donde la leyó antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa.

_Rueda de prensa en Osaka, al día siguiente:_

-¿¡Qué dem...!? Está bromeando, ¿cierto, señor manager?  
-No es un asunto para bromear. Ya se los dije: la señorita Athena Asamiya ha decidido posponer la gira por causas de fuerza mayor.  
-¡No es posible! ¿No podemos hablar con ella? ¡Exigimos verla en persona!  
-Lo sentimos, pero... nosotros tampoco sabemos dónde está. Cuando fueron a hablarle, ya no se encontraba en su camerino, únicamente nos dejó su celular en la cama y una nota: "Tengo un compromiso de última hora, por lo que saldré de viaje. Espero regresar pronto. Gomenasai."

_Vuelo número XXXX, con destino a South Town, a esa misma hora._

La chica, vestida de incógnito (para evitar ser asediada por reporteros y anexos), se encontraba dentro del avión, esperando su llegada a South Town.

_FIN DEL CAPÌTULO 1_


	2. Chapter 2

**ASAMIYA PROJECT.  
CAPÍTULO 2.  
"REUNIÓN EN GEESE TOWER"**

_Aeropuerto de South Town, 2:00 p.m._

-Bueno, al fin llegué a South Town. Ahora, ¿a dónde debía de ir?

Athena sacó de su maleta el sobre: Contenía una carta, un mapa y una tarjeta dorada con el número "8" grabado en el frente, mientras que al reverso traía el logo de la empresa de Geese. Tomó la carta y comenzó a leerla:

_"Para Asamiya Athena._

Felicidades. Ha sido elegida, junto con otros 31 participantes, a competir en el torneo King of Fighters de este año. Tiene 48 horas, a partir de haber recibido la carta, para notificar su participación. Para esto, es necesario que se presente en Geese Tower, en South Town (ver mapa adjunto), en el lapso de tiempo mencionado arriba.

Asuntos acerca del reglamento de este año se le revelarán al notificar su participación.

No olvide la tarjeta incluida con esta carta, ya que es la identificación que portará a lo largo del torneo.

Atte. El organizador.  
Geese Howard".

Una vez sabido esto, se dirigió hacia Geese Tower; pero cuando iba a medio camino, ¡una navaja se clavó en el suelo, justo frente a Athena!

-¡Ups, disculpa! Sólo quería darte un pequeño susto, pero creo que exageré, ¿verdad, Athena-sempai?  
-¡Malin-chan, cuánto tiempo sin verte!

La otra chica era más o menos de la estatura de Athena, de cabello rubio, amarrado en una pequeña colita y cubierto con un paliacate guinda, mismo color que su sudadera de manga corta y que sus calcetas, mientras que su minifalda y su playera larga son blancas, y traía unos enormes tenis amarillos.

-Athena-sempai, ¿también vas a entrar al torneo? –acto seguido, Malin mostró su tarjeta dorada con el número "23"-.  
-Wow, eso significa que seremos rivales –Athena también mostró su tarjeta-, esperaré entonces un gran combate.  
-Ja, ni creas que soy la misma del 2003; así que prepárate, porque aunque tú me diste a conocer, ahora brillaré por mi propia cuenta, y voy a pelear con todo mi poder, incluso si es contra ti (màs vale que esa Yuri no se encuentre, por su propio bien).

Al terminar de decir esto, ambas se percataron de que se encontraban en la entrada de Geese Tower.

-Aquí se separan nuestros caminos. ¡Suerte, Malin-chan!  
-Igualmente, y reza porque no combatamos tan rápido, no quiero vencerte tan pronto.  
-Eh… lo tendré en cuenta.

Las chicas entraron juntas a Geese Tower; sin embargo, en cuanto Athena puso un pie dentro del edificio, todo se volvió oscuro, al igual que en el auditorio.

-Me alegra volver a verla, señorita Asamiya.

La figura de Geese Howard apareció nuevamente frente a Athena.

_FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2_


	3. Chapter 3

**ASAMIYA PROJECT.  
CAPÍTULO 3.  
"DUELO EN GEESE TOWER"**

_Geese Tower, 4:00 p.m._

-Bien, ya estoy aquí como pediste. ¡Ahora cumple con tu palabra y da la cara!  
-Tranquila, todo a su tiempo. Salga victoriosa en el torneo K.O.F. de este año y entonces, a lo mejor me presentaré y pelearé contra usted. Espere un momento, pensándolo bien…

Geese desapareció con la misma velocidad con la cual se apareció frente a Athena. Pero entonces…

-¡¡REPPU-KEN!!

Una ráfaga de poder se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia Athena, quien logró esquivarla por muy poco. En respuesta, Athena lanzó una Psycho Ball en dirección de donde vino el Reppu-ken de Geese, pero el ataque se perdió en la oscuridad.

-¡¡DOUBLE REPPU-KEN!!

Un poder más fuerte y rápido que el anterior iba en dirección hacia Athena, pero esta vez la chica logró reaccionar a tiempo.

-¡¡PSYCHO MIRROR!!

Athena creó un escudo con sus manos, con el cual absorbió el ataque de Geese, regresándolo más rápido; sin embargo, este ataque también se perdió en la oscuridad.

-Rayos, es muy veloz, y además no puedo sentir su presencia… a menos que… ¡eso es!

Athena cerró los ojos y se quedó totalmente quieta. Unos segundos después, se percató del truco de Geese: sintió la ráfaga de un Reppu-ken hacia su izquierda, pero sintió una pequeña presencia a su derecha. La chica esperó a que el Reppu-ken estuviera a centímetros de ella, y después:

-¡¡PSYCHO TELEPORT!!

Gracias a este movimiento, Athena esquivo el ataque de Geese justo antes de recibirlo de lleno, con lo que el Reppu-ken fue a dar directo a quien lo envió.

-Su presencia se debilitó, eso significa que acerté: ¡¡ahora es mi turno de contraatacar!!

Athena realizó nuevamente su Psycho Teleport, transportándose justo a un lado de Geese, y al llegar…

-¡¡SHINING CRISTAL BIT!!

La chica realizó uno de sus ataques más poderosos: creó, usando sus psicopoderes, 4 esferas de cristal, mucho más fuertes e intensas que sus Psycho Balls, las cuales iluminaron el lugar donde estaban luchando; los cristales golpearon de lleno a Geese, quien salió disparado, producto de los cuatro impactos.

Sin embargo, Geese se levantó con la misma facilidad que si sólo se hubiera resbalado (a pesar de encontrarse en muy mal estado gracias al ataque de Athena).

-¿Acaso no recuerda, señorita Asamiya? Este cuerpo no me pertenece. Aunque puedo sentir su dolor, tengo la libertad de manipular este cuerpo hasta que se despedace, o hasta que él se libere (lo cual dudo que suceda). En fin, ya me aburrí de jugar con usted, así que esperaré a ver si es capaz de ganar el torneo, o me quedaré con las ganas de vencerla personalmente.

Y terminando de decir esto, desapareció…

-¿Sempai, te encuentras bien?

Athena se encontraba nuevamente en la entrada de Geese Tower, al lado de Malin.

-¿Otra ilusión? Pero fue tan real.  
-¿Disculpa?  
-Eh, no, nada, estoy hablando sola, je.

Una vez dentro, el guardaespaldas y mano derecha de Geese, Billy Kane, vestido de traje, con su paliacate y su bo en una mano, interrumpió el camino de las chicas.

-Sin identificación no pasan. Ordenes directas del jefe.

Tanto Athena como Malin mostraron sus respectivas tarjetas. Billy tomó las identificaciones, las revisó (para asegurarse que no fueran falsas) y las devolvió.

-Señorita Asamiya Athena, tarjeta número 8, ¿correcto?  
-Correcto.  
-Y usted, señorita…  
-Malin. Sólo…solo dime así, ¿OK? –la chica del paliacate, a pesar de continuar con su carácter desafiante, se había ruborizado desde que vió a Billy-, soy el número 23, ¿otra cosa?  
-Bien. Entonces, señorita Asamiya, su cuarto se encuentra en el pasillo de la derecha, habitación no. 004; y usted, señorita Malin, diríjase al segundo piso, pasillo central, habitación no. 207, dentro encontrará su equipaje.  
-¿Equipaje? Malin-chan, ¿ya habías estado aquí?  
-Si. Soy "invitada de honor" del sr. Howard; bueno... eso y que además tenían que digitalizar todas mis armas.  
-¿Digitalizar?  
-Eh… ya verás a lo que me refiero cuando inicie el torneo. Bueno, me tengo que ir, ¡¡nos vemos en el torneo!!  
-¡¡Hasta luego!!

"Invitada de honor", pensó Athena de camino a su habitación. "¿Qué tendrá pensado ese sujeto? Espero que Malin-chan esté bien".

Finalmente, Athena llegó a su habitación. Dio un pequeño suspiro y entró.

-¡¡Enhorabuena, ya llegó mi camarada de equipo, yeei!!

Dentro de la habitación se encontraba otra chica, quien se levantó en cuanto llegó Athena.

-Konnichiwa. Me llamo Hotaru Futaba y voy a ser tu acompañante de equipo.

_FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3_


	4. Chapter 4

**ASAMIYA PROJECT.  
CAPÍTULO 4.  
"UN NUEVO KOF"**

_Geese Tower, habitación 004, 6:30 p.m._

-¿Eres Asamiya Athena-sama, verdad? Creo haberte visto en la tele.  
-Este… llamarme con "sama" es algo exagerado, sólo con "chan" o "san" está bien, ¿si?  
-¿Athena-chan? ¿Athena-san? Bueno, entoces Athena-san, ¿OK?  
-OK.

La otra chica se acercó rápidamente hacia Athena. Tiene alrededor de 14 años de edad y es un poco más bajita que Athena; está vestida con un pantalón bombacho blanco y una playera del mismo color, llevando encima de ésta un chaleco estilo oriental de color azul. Su cabello es largo, azul (igual que sus ojos) y está agarrado en dos coletas, una en cada lado, amarrados con dos enormes moños rojos. Además, trae en sus brazos un pequeño hurón amarillo que trae puesto un paliacate rojo en el cuello.

-Hotaru-chan, ¿cierto?  
-Siii.  
-¿Y él quién es? –dice Athena mientras señala al hurón.  
-Es mi amigo, Itokatsu –el hurón brinca a los brazos de Athena.  
-¡¡¡Es tan kawaii!!! Ah, antes que se me olvide, ¿cómo que somos compañeras de equipo?  
-El reglamento dice que participantes 7 y 8 son compañeros para los combates.  
-¿Reglamento? ¿Dónde lo encuentro?  
-¡Ah, si! Acompáñame, por favor.  
Hotaru tomó de la mano a Athena y la llevó a lo largo de la habitación. Es entonces cuando la chica se percata de que, más que una habitación, se encontraba dentro de una suite: tenía su propio comedor, enormes camas individuales, unas aguas termales y, al fondo, un cuarto con una computadora que ocupaba una pared entera, así como un par de visores metálicos diseñados a modo de diadema. Las chicas se detuvieron frente a la computadora.

-Aquí es donde se encuentra el reglamento y nuestras estadísticas. Sólo es cuestión de que metas tu tarjeta y la máquina hará el resto.

Haciendo caso de lo que dijo Hotaru, Athena introdujo su tarjeta en la ranura central de la computadora y, en pocos segundos, la máquina se encendió y registró a Athena:

_NOMBRE: Athena Asamiya.  
ESTILO DE PELEA: Psicopoderes + artes marciales chinas.  
NÚMERO: 8.  
EQUIPO CON: Hotaru Futaba (número 7).  
PUNTOS DE EQUIPO: 0/5."_

-¿Hotaru-chan, cuáles son los puntos de equipo?  
-Según la compu, recibimos un punto por victoria, y perdemos un punto por derrota. Si somos de los primeros 8 equipos en ganar 5 puntos, clasificamos a la siguiente ronda.  
-Y… ¿dónde pelearemos? ¿En los alrededores de Geese Tower?  
-Esa es (o al menos así lo considero) la mejor parte del torneo.

Y sin decir más, Hotaru tomó los visores que había junto a la computadora, uno se lo dio a Athena y el otro se lo quedó ella.

-Póntelo. Después presiona el botón que hay por tu sien derecha.

Athena presionó el botón y, de repente, sólo vio una intensa luz; un instante después, se encontraba junto con Hotaru en lo que parecía ser un bosque.

-¿Un bosque? ¿En South Town?  
-No exactamente. Estamos, según la compu, en un mundo virtual diseñado por el sr. Howard. Aquí puedes utilizar todas tus técnicas, además de no sufrir daño físico en el mundo real, excepto fatiga. Si quieres ir a otro ambiente, presiona tu sien izquierda aunque, como somos equipo, basta que una se transporte y la otra lo hará automáticamente.

A modo de demostración, Hotaru tocó su sien izquierda y desapareció. Athena sólo tuvo una centésima de segundo para verla desaparecer porque volvió a salir la luz, apareciendo esta vez en la azotea de un edificio, nuevamente con Hotaru a un costado suyo.

-Sorprendente. ¿Y para regresar?  
-Igual que como llegamos: presiona tu sien derecha y listo. Mira…

Ahora Hotaru presionó su sien derecha y, al igual que la ocasión anterior, desapareció. Athena imitó a la chica y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambas se encontraban nuevamente en la habitación de la computadora.

-¿Y bien, Athena-san, qué te pareció?  
-…Increíble. ¡Espero con ansia que dé inicio el torneo! Ah, cierto. Hotaru-chan, ¿me dejas ver tu identificación, porfa?  
-¡Claro, no hay problema!

Hotaru sacó su tarjeta del chaleco (tenía grabado el número 7), la introdujo en la computadora y, al igual que con Athena, la máquina mostró los datos de la jovencita:

_NOMBRE: Hotaru Futaba.  
ESTILO DE PELEA: Kung-fu, estilo juu-kei.  
NÚMERO: 7.  
EQUIPO CON: Athena Asamiya (número 8).  
PUNTOS DE EQUIPO: 0/5."_

-¿Kung-fu? Creo que es la segunda vez que entra al torneo alguien con ese estilo de pelea.  
-Si, primero fue…onii-chan (susurrándolo para sí misma).  
-Disculpa, no te oí, ¿Qué dijiste, Hotaru-chan?  
-Este…no, nada, nada.

En eso, se escucha una voz proveniente de la computadora:

"A todos los participantes, se requiere de su presencia en Geese Town, para que el anfitrión inaugure el torneo".

-¿Geese Town?  
-Así le llamó el sr. Howard a su mundo virtual (¿verdad que no se partió mucho el coco para ponerle nombre?).  
-Bien, creo que mejor nos apuramos. ¡Te veo allá, Hotaru-chan!  
-¡Nos vemos, Athena-san!

Ambas se pusieron los visores y se transportaron hacia Geese Town, donde el organizador ya las esperaba, junto con el resto de los participantes. Las chicas se encontraban en una habitación enorme, con paredes de piedra y un candelabro al centro que iluminaba a Geese (el resto de la habitación se encontraba a oscuras para que los participantes no se vieran entre ellos). Por fin, habló el anfitrión:

-¡Bienvenidos sean a una nueva entrega del torneo "The King of Fighters"! Como seguramente ya notaron, hay algunos cambios respecto a torneos pasados, destacando, claro está, el de los escenarios. En este, mi mundo virtual, existen todo tipo de ambientes, y en todos es posible combatir, si es que tienen las agallas para hacerlo.

Tienen 48 horas, a partir de que termine de hablar, para pelear. En ese lapso de tiempo, 8 de los 16 equipos presentes serán descalificados, aunque tendrán la oportunidad de seguir viendo el torneo.

En cuanto clasifiquen las 8 duplas, daré información acerca de la segunda ronda. Así que, buena suerte, y ¡¡¡A LUCHAR!!!

El aula se iluminó por completo y, antes de que se percataran de lo que pasó, Athena y Hotaru se encontraron nuevamente en la habitación de la computadora.

-Bien, creo que la preparación ha terminado. ¿Athena-san, comenzamos?  
-Esperaba escuchar ese ánimo tuyo. Entonces, ¡¡¡allá vamos!!!

Las chicas se pusieron nuevamente los visores y se trasladaron hacia Geese Town, dando inicio (aunque aún no lo sabían) a la batalla más importante de sus vidas.

_FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4._


	5. Chapter 5

**ASAMIYA PROJECT.  
CAPÍTULO 5.  
"JUU-KEI"**

_Geese Town, área 05, 8:00 p.m._

-¡Athena-san, por aquí!

Tras unos cuantos minutos, Athena y Hotaru se encontraron. Habían caído nuevamente en el área boscosa, pero no habían llegado juntas, dado que ese lugar se encuentra rodeado de árboles.

-Wow, eso fue raro, Hotaru-chan. Menos mal que pude sentir tu presencia, je.  
-¿Mi presencia?  
-Sep, es parte de lo que aprendí entrenando mis psicopoderes. Por cierto, además de la tuya, sentí otras 2 presencias.  
-¿Nuestros primeros oponentes?  
-Al parecer, así será. ¿Lista, Hotaru-chan?  
-Je, yo siempre. ¡Vamos por ellos!  
-No será necesario, ellos vienen justo para... ¡Hotaru-chan, a un lado!

Al momento de decir eso, algo se acercó rápidamente hacia las chicas, quienes lo esquivaron. Athena revisó qué fue lo que las intentó golpear. Era una enorme bola de acero.

-Vaya, así que no funcionó el ataque sorpresa. ¿Eh? ¿¡Athena Asamiya! Menos mal que el maestro Jhun no está acá. Lo siento, pequeñas, pero tendré que acabar con ustedes, jejeje...

La bola de acero se levanta por acción de la cadena que trae soldada y es jalada de regreso a su dueño. Es un sujeto muy grande y obeso, no tiene cabello, pero sí una prominente barba oscura. Está amarrado con las cadenas que lo mantienen junto a la bola de acero, y está vestido con un uniforme (a su medida) de tae-kwon-do.

-Eh... hola Chang, tan "humilde" como siempre.  
-¿Chang? Ah, el tipo gordo que está con Kim y con un niño con garras.  
-¿A quién le dices gordo, enana? –Chang se preparó para atacar a Hotaru, pero ella no retrocede a la amenaza.  
-¡ALTO AHÍ LOS DOS! –Otra chica aparece de la nada. Ella tiene cierto parecido a Athena en tamaño y color de cabello, pero es más pequeña que ésta, además de traer una vestimenta blanca con grecas rojas en los extremos, mientras que en su cabellera violeta trae un moño rojo. Athena se percató, por la cara de sorpresa de Chang, que no se trataba de su compañera de equipo.

-Me disculpo por mi precipitada llamada de atención. Pero no puedo permitir que comiencen los combates hasta que ambos equipos se encuentren completos.  
-Pff, otra enana... y se puede saber quién rayos eres?  
-Ah, cierto, nuevamente me disculpo, olvidé presentarme. Soy Nakoruru, un holograma creado por el anfitrión, y el espíritu guardián de esta zona. Soy la encargada de registrar las peleas en este lugar, y cuidar que se cumplan las reglas. Ah, parece ser que ya llegó el cuarto participante.

Detrás de Chang venía caminando un sujeto casi de la misma estatura que éste, pero él tiene un físico mucho más marcado. Su cara tiene rasgos afilados y una mirada penetrante; su cabello es corto, rubio arriba, negro en la zona de la nuca. Viste una playera negra entallada y un pantalón del mismo color, muy acorde con su porte elegante.

-Mmm, vaya hora de llegar... aunque conmigo bastaba, ni sé para qué vienes...  
-¿Contigo bastaba? Estoy seguro de que esa chiquilla te vencería con una mano atada a la espalda. Digo, tu ataque "sorpresa" no sirvió de nada, mas que para delatar tu posición.  
-Cierra el pico, Yamazaki. Al menos yo hice algo, en vez de estar cobardemente escondido viendo en qué momento atacar.  
-Lamento interrumpir su conversación, pero tenemos un torneo que realizar, así que si me permiten su atención, ambos equipos escojan a su primer miembro.

Rápidamente, Chang pasa al frente. Athena se disponía a luchar, pero es detenida por su compañera.

-¿Eh? ¿Hotaru-chan, quieres comenzar?  
-El gordo me dijo "enana", le demostraré de lo que está hecha esta enana. Además, este lugar se parece mucho a donde solía jugar y entrenar, será pan comido.  
-Ok, si así lo deseas, adelante. Cuidado con Chang, no es muy rápido, pero estarás en problemas si te pega una sola vez con eso.  
-No hay problema, déjamelo a mí, Athena-san!  
-Buena suerte, compañera – Athena esboza una sonrisa.

Hotaru avanza hasta quedar frente a Chang.

-Muy bien, Hotaru Futaba, participante no. 7 VS Participante no.18, Chang Koehan, ¿Listos?  
-Lista.  
-Apúrate, enana.  
-Muy bien, ¡COMIENCEN!

Chang atacó al momento, lanzando su bola de acero a toda potencia hacia Hotaru; la chica, sin embargo, lo esquivó con sólo dar un paso a un lado, dejando a su oponente sin oportunidad de defenderse.

-¡HAKKI-SHOU!

La chica de las coletas lanzó un ataque de energía de sus manos. "Vaya, se parece mucho a la esencia de mi Psycho Ball", pensó Athena. El ataque de Hotaru dio de lleno en la cara de Chang, pero como aún no levantaba la bola de acero, no pudo moverse.

-No importa qué tan grande sea el arma, si no puedes darle a tu oponente, de nada sirve, además de que por el peso de tu bola, es muy fácil predecir tus movimientos.

Hotaru corrió a toda velocidad hacia Chang, y brincó para conectarle una patada a la cara, Tal fue su fuerza, que su oponente salió volando, estrellándose con uno de los árboles.

-¡Bien hecho, Hotaru-chan!

Chang se levantó, pero la chica no estaba a la vista.

-Así que estás escondida en un árbol. Acabas de cometer un gran error, enana.

Chang aflojó sus cadenas para incrementar el alcance de su bola de acero, entonces tomó la cadena y comenzó a darle vueltas a su arma, a modo de hélice. Usando esta maniobra, el enorme sujeto era capaz de destruir todos los árboles a su alrededor. Paso a paso avanzaba, arrasando con más vegetación. Unos metros más adelante, Hotaru bajó del árbol en donde estaba, y rápidamente se acercó de nuevo hacia Chang.

-Otra vez dependiendo demasiado de esa bola de acero. Y de nueva cuenta, dejaste tu defensa muy abierta.  
-¿Qué dem...?  
-¡KOBI-KYAKU!

Nuevamente, Hotaru realizó una patada ascendente, pero ahora de su pie salía un aura azul, impactándolo en el estómago, para mandarlo a volar con aún más intensidad.

-Estás confiando en exceso del poder de tu arma. ¿Para eso has estado tanto tiempo entrenando con el señor Kim? Qué vergonzoso. Sin tu bola de acero no eres nada.  
-¿¡VERGONZOSO! ¿¡Acaso crees que he disfrutado estar al lado de ese maniaco de la justicia! Y para colmo, te atreves a decir que no soy nada sin mi bola de acero. ¡HARÉ QUE TE TRAGUES TUS PALABRAS!

Chang destrozó las cadenas de la bola de acero, dejándolo libre de su arma, y brincó con todas sus fuerzas, disponiéndose a literalmente aplastar a Hotaru. Contrario a lo que pareciera, la chica sólo sonrió ligeramente.  
Tanto Athena como Yamazaki pensaron que la pelea no duraría mucho más.

-Así que tu mejor jugada es esa. ¡TENSHOU RANKI!

Hotaru brincó estando debajo de Chang, propinándole de nueva cuenta una patada tan fuerte como la anterior; rápidamente se agarró a él y lo estampó al suelo, quedando ella encima de él, para finalmente soltar una ráfaga de poder hacia su víctima. Nakoruru volvió a aparecer.

-¡Fin del combate! Ganadora por KO, ¡Hotaru Futaba!

Hotaru se agachó y miró a un maltrecho Chang.

-Este fue el Juu-Kei, mi estilo de pelea. Cuando mejores tu técnica de pelea y no uses tanto tu bola de acero, estaré gustosa de concederte la revancha.

Hotaru se levantó y se dirigió donde estaba Athena. Ambas chocaron las manos.

-Me sorprendiste, Hotaru-chan. Tienes una buena técnica, y por lo que parece, también usas psicopoderes.  
-Gracias. Vaya, así que estos son psicopoderes. No los conocía con ese nombre. ¡Bien, vamos por el que sigue!  
-¿Puedes continuar? Ok, sólo estate atenta. Tu oponente, Yamazaki, es realmente peligroso, y un sádico. Si tienes problemas, cuentas conmigo, compañera.  
-Gracias, Athena-san. ¡Allá voy!

Hotaru se coloca a un lado de Nakoruru, mientras que Yamazaki se acerca a su ritmo.

-Grasiento inútil, apenas y me serviste para analizar un poco sus técnicas. En fin, me tomaré mi tiempo para acabar con esa jovencita, jujuju...  
-Bien, ¿están listos? Por lo que veo, sí. Participante no. 7, Hotaru Futaba VS Ryuji Yamazaki, participante no. 17... ¡COMIENCEN!

_FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5._


	6. Chapter 6

**ASAMIYA PROJECT.  
CAPÍTULO 6.  
"EL ÚLTIMO DE LOS OROCHI"**

_Geese Town, área 05, 8:30 p.m._

Ya habían pasado un par de minutos desde que Nakoruru dio por iniciado el combate. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se movía.

-Analizándome, jovencita, dudo que ganes. Tienes que golpearme para salir victoriosa en una pelea..

-Así que no dirás nada. Supongo que tendré que comenzar.

Yamazaki corrió hacia Hotaru, quien esperaba el momento de esquivar, Pero cuando aún se encontraba su oponente a unos 3 metros de distancia, sintió un golpe similar a un latigazo en su vientre, por lo cual retrocedió.

-¡Gah! ¿Qué fue eso?  
-... -Ahora era Yamazaki el que no emitía sonido alguno. Hotaru se percató que la mano derecha de su oponente súbitamente desaparecía. En un acto reflejo, la chica esquivó el ataque, mientras saltaba hacia atrás.  
-Así... que se trata de u mano... ¿acaso eres huma...? ¡Auch!

La chica chocó contra un árbol detrás de ella, dejándola abierta para otro ataque de Yamazaki, quien no desperdició esa oportunidad, propinándole otro rápido golpe; Hotaru se cubrió a tiempo con los brazos, pero aún así sintió un dolor agudo en ellos. Pero inmediatamente después de ser golpeada, la chica se acercó a Yamazaki y le atacó en el pecho con la palma de la mano, obligándolo a alejarse.

-Jujuju, ¿y esta es la fuerza de la persona que venció al grasoso? Esperaba un reto mayor, bah. ¡GUILLOTINE!

La mano de Yamazaki emanaba una ola de poder en forma de tornado, con la cual intentó tomar a Hotaru de la garganta, quien parecía demasiado cansada... sin embargo...

-¡KOBI-KYAKU! –Hotaru pateó la mano de su oponente usando este movimiento.  
-¿Qué? ¿Fingiste cansancio?  
-La única forma de que bajaras la guardia era esta. ¡SOU-SHOU-SHIN!

Aprovechando que se encontraba desprotegido su oponente, Hotaru realizó este ataque especial. Girando su cuerpo, golpeó numerosas veces a Yamazaki, para rematarlo con una fuerte palmada a su pecho, tirándolo al suelo lejos de ella. En cuanto terminó este ataque, rápidamente le lanzó un Hakki-shou; sin embargo, Yamazaki lo rechazó con la mano que traía guardada en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Jujuju, esto se está poniendo divertido... jujuju... –la mirada de Yamazaki cambió drásticamente a una propia de un lunático, además de que comenzó a jadear.  
-¿Estás bien? ¡Ahh, das miedo!  
-¡Hotaru-chan, aléjate de él! –Athena sabía que Yamazaki era muy peligroso cuando estaba en ese estado.

Desgraciadamente, el ataque de Yamazaki fue más veloz que la advertencia de Athena; el grandullón lanzó un cuchillo que traía escondido en el bolsillo izquierdo, el cual la chica de pelo azul esquivó por muy poco. Pero durante esa distracción, Yamazaki tomó del cuello a Hotaru, aplicando nuevamente su Gullitone. Sin soltar a su presa, la mano de Yamazaki emitió de nuevo esa onda con forma de tornado, arrastrando por el suelo a su contrincante, para terminar propinándole una patada.

-¡Hotaru-chan! –Athena estaba a punto de correr hacia su compañera, pero apareció Nakoruru, deteniéndola al momento— ¡Oye, déjame, tengo que ir a revisarla!  
-Ella aún no pierde, fíjate bien.

Athena asomó la cabeza por encima del hombro de Nakoruru. Aunque se veía severamente lastimada de la garganta, Hotaru seguía de pié, y sin ninguna muestra de querer rendirse.

-Yo... aún puedo continuar... gracias, Athena-san –La chica de las coletas sonrió a su compañera.

Un alocado Yamazaki se percató de que Hotaru se había levantado, y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia ella, preparando de nuevo su Guillotine.

-No caeré de nuevo en eso. –la chica brincó antes de que Yamazaki llegara, y estando colgada en un árbol, preparó su siguiente ataque:

-¡RENGEKI-SHUU!

Usando el árbol para impulsarse, Hotaru le dio una patada a la cara de Yamazaki, e inmediatamente después lo remató con el otro pie, tomando impulso para tanto alejarse de él como para mandarlo a volar.

-Uff, vaya que fue un oponente difícil... Qué, ¿otra vez se levantó?

De nueva cuenta, Yamazaki miró a Hotaru con ojos desorbitados. Soltó una carcajada maniática y corrió a toda velocidad hacia ella, quien también corrió hacia su oponente. "Será un duelo de velocidad, aquí se decide todo", pensó Hotaru, concentrando lo que le quedaban de poderes en una mano.

En cuestión de segundos, ambos peleadores se acercaron y asestaron sus respectivos golpes, quedando uno a espaldas del otro. Pasaron unos segundos sin moverse... hasta que Hotaru cayó de rodillas. Yamazaki volvió en sí.  
-Jujuju, fue una buena pelea, pero no eres rival para... ¡GAAAH! No... es... posible...

El sujeto de la cara afilada cayó inconsciente. Traía la playera agujerada en la zona del pecho, el cual se veía muy dañado.

-¡FIN DEL COMBATE! Ganadora por KO, ¡Hotaru Futaba! – Nakoruru se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que Athena fuera con su compañera.

-¿Ga... gané, verdad, Athena-san?  
-¡Estuviste genial, Hotaru-chan! Pero eso fue muy arriesgado, jeje.  
-Sabía que iba a ganar... no tenía nada que temer... recibió 3 impactos en el pecho... estaba a su límite... –La chica se desplomó en los brazos de Athena.  
-¡Hotaru-chan!  
-No te preocupes, va a estar bien tu compañera –Nakoruru apareció frente a las chicas— En cuanto se transporten a otro escenario, sus heridas serán curadas.  
-Ah, ok. –Athena suspiró— ¿Y qué va a pasar con ellos? –dijo, señalando a Chang y a Yamazaki.  
-Me encargaré de transportarlos cuando vuelvan en sí. Ahora, ustedes dos vayan a su siguiente combate. No te vi pelear a ti, pero no dudo que seas igual de talentosa que tu amiga.  
-Jeje, muchas gracias Entonces, me despido. ¡Adiós!  
-Adiós. En el nombre de Gaia, les deseo mucha suerte.

Aún teniendo a Hotaru yaciendo en sus brazos, Athena presionó su sien izquierda, haciendo que una luz cegadora las transportara al que sería su siguiente escenario.

_FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 6._


End file.
